


High Risk

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	High Risk

“Do we have to leave?” you asked sleepily. For the last hour, you and Spencer had been chilling out in the beach parking lot. The sun had already set and you were sitting directly in front of the beach, listening to the waves as they crashed onto the shore. It was so peaceful.

Spencer reached over, resting his hand on yours as both of you came out of your near sleep. “We can stay for a few more minutes if you want to,” he said, “but if I’m going to drive home then I need to leave soon or I’ll fall asleep right here.” He chuckled lightly, the slight reverberations rolling through him and into your hand. “It is nice though.”

Slowly, you opened your eyes. There was absolutely no one else around. Your car was the only one left. The idea of being alone, yet in public, gave you a very dirty idea. “I think I know what might be able to wake you up,” you said. His eyes were still closed, so with a feather-light touch, you grazed your fingers over the denim of his jeans. Your mouth started to water as you thought of what was sitting directly under your fingertips.

When you looked up, you could see a small smile form on his face, and his eyes opened. “With other people around?”

You motioned around you with your hands. “There’s no one else here,” you said softly, reaching over your boyfriend’s side and pulling the lever back to lower the car seat back. “And I’ve always wondered, if you didn’t have to worry about having someone hear you, could I get you to scream out loud?…I think I wanna test that out.”

Before leaning back in the seat, he pulled forward slightly and crashed his lips into yours. He bit down on your bottom lip as you released him from the constraints of his jeans. The sounds of the waves started to fade out as you focused intently on him. After you released him, you licked at your hand to moisten it and proceeded to run up and down the length of his cock. A low groan escaped between his lips as he lowered himself down into the chair. “Oh hell,” he moaned. “I’m not going to last long. This is too hot.” 

You lowered your lips down to his shaft and giggled against him. Exhibition was a big thing for both of you, but you also never really tried it because god forbid he get in trouble with the FBI for being arrested for public indecency. “That’s fine by me,” you laughed again. You stuck your tongue out slightly and ran it up the length of him, coming to rest it just underneath the head of him. There was a concentration of nerves that people tended to forget about, but you didn’t, and he was putty in your hands when you teased him this way. “I’ll have fun while it lasts.”

Another low groan accompanied by a slight scratching noise alerted you to the fact that you were doing a good job. In his ecstasy, he’d clutched his fingers against the ceiling of the car. “Fuck, Y/N,” he said. “More…please.”

“Only if you promise to grab me by the hair instead of focusing all your attention on the ceiling,” you said smoothly, returning your mouth to where it wanted to be. A small choked cry came out of him as you wrapped your lips around the tip and washed your tongue over him. 

You saw him look around out of the windows as best he could, desperate not to get caught. But there was nothing to worry about. You were truly alone. As if they were moving through quicksand, his hands moved from the ceiling and into your hair, bunching it up in a messy ponytail in his grasp. He used the leverage to move your head up and down. You normally loved it when he took control, but there was something about him taking control - using your mouth for his pleasure - that was even more satisfying. The thought alone could get you going. 

Silence overtook the car, save for the slight suction of your mouth on him and his groans bouncing off the insides of the car. Your lips wrapped tighter around him and you pushed down farther, reveling in the taste of him as thrusted gently up into your wet heat. 

Although you were having fun, your bottom half was massively uncomfortable so you kneeled up and leaned in closer to him, pulling off your shirt as you did. “We’re so going to get caught,” he said softly, the smile unable to remove itself from his face. 

“That’s fine by me.” You shrugged. “Whoever decides to sit and watch will get quite the show.” If he wasn’t hard as a rock before, he was now. As you rested your head on his thighs, breathing heavily against his member, you clasped his hand and brought it to your breast. He moaned again, louder this time, and you were pretty sure you were going to get what you wanted - him screaming your name. 

You slid your hand over his and indicated that you wanted him to pinch at the nearly taut peaks. “Please, Spence,” you moaned, “Take me.” Your hair had fallen in waves around you, but again he pulled it up, telling you to open your mouth as he pushed into you. 

Finally, you allowed yourself to relax and let your mouth hang open for his use. “Oh my god,” he said, his voice no longer regulated. “That’s it. Good girl.”

You loved when he called you that. Simultaneously, he thrusted up into your mouth as you pushed down until you were nearly swallowing him to the hilt. When you groaned in response, you made sure to catch his eye before allowing your hand to travel into your panties. “Good…” he said, “Touch yourself while I fuck your pretty little mouth.” 

If you could manage to smile around him, you did. He never really spoke so forwardly, but when he did…god, it drove you wild. When you felt his orgasm start to build, you placed your fingers around him at the base and waited until he was going to scream. With one final thrust, you let go and he screamed out. “Oh…Y/N…fuck!” His seed spilled into your mouth, but you didn’t waste a drop. “Oh my god. Even if we did get caught, I think that was worth it,” he chuckled.

As you pulled off of him with a pop, you pushed up, looking around to see if there was anyone in sight. There was a pair of headlights some ways back, but that was about it. Your car windows were still open though…oops. “Hearing you scream my name was music to my ears, love.”

Quickly, he pulled the lever at his side to right himself again and took your mouth in a searing kiss. “That. Was. Amazing. I love you.” He rearranged himself and you got back into your seat, still shirtless, and reached toward where you’d thrown it. 

As you pulled the shirt back on over your head, he told you to touch yourself as he drove home. You would happily oblige. “Oh god,” he said, looking back toward the other car. 

“What is it?” you asked.

He snorted, pulling back from the parking spot and driving off. “I hope he wasn’t here too long,” Spencer said. “I’m pretty sure I’ve worked with that cop before.”


End file.
